


Do You Feel My Heart Beating?

by NemiMontoya



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Shopping, date, movie, romantic, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kurt's first time. Small oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Feel My Heart Beating?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee-related.  
> I have never written fan fiction before, so please be kind! Negative criticism is welcome if it's constructive, but not if it's rude and/or offensive. The story is sort of a fluffy PWP about Kurt and Adam's first time. Title is from “Eternal Flame” by the Bangles, which seemed to fit the sappy mood of the story. The first part of the story is inspired by a scene from a Japanese BL movie called “Takumi Kun 4 – Pure” - the only scene in a movie I'm aware of that made putting clothes _on_ sexy. I tried to find a clip of it with English subs on Youtube, but no such luck, so if you're interested you'll have to make do with French. Link is on my profile (there is another scene on the same clip, the one to which I'm referring is the second scene on the clip). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> THIS FIC IS AVAILABLE IN CHINESE (translation courtesy of CYCICI at ff.net) at my Tumblr: http://nemiworshipper.tumblr.com/heartbeatingch

Kurt closed his eyes, turned his face up against the sun and smiled. He had every reason to smile. It was a beautiful day – chilly but sunny and no wind – and he was casually strolling along the streets of New York hand in hand with Adam Crawford, his boyfriend. Initially, thinking of Adam as his boyfriend had felt strange, almost as if he should feel guilty - irrational though it was - to think of someone else like that. But the feeling had gradually left him, and now, thinking those words “my boyfriend” made him feel all warm and bubbly inside. He had missed that feeling. Glancing over at Adam he noticed that he too had a content little smile playing about his lips, and the tufts of blond hair peeking out from underneath his beanie gleamed like gold in the sunlight. Turning that smile on Kurt, it widened a little, and Kurt felt an affectionate squeeze on his hand.

Turning a corner Kurt's eyes were drawn towards a little men's clothing store that seemed very promising, and he eagerly tugged on Adam's arm, steering them towards it.

“I thought you you had decided to save your money this month and avoid the shops, love,” Adam laughed.

“I'm just gonna _look_ ,” Kurt said – a statement neither of them believed. “Okay, maybe just a little something,” he grinned.

Browsing inside, Kurt realized that sticking to “just a little something” might be difficult. Their selection was excellent, and he found at least a dozen things that would make great additions to his wardrobe, and he happily carried them off to the changing area, with Adam patiently waiting outside and giving his opinion on each item when Kurt showed it off. 

“Adam, this shirt was slightly too big, could you get it for me in a smaller size,” Kurt asked, handing Adam the shirt he'd been trying on.

“Alright. Where did you get it?”

“Over there, by that corner.”

Adam left and quickly returned with the shirt, and entered the changing room.

Kurt blushed, his bare torso being exposed to Adam for the first time, but he didn't object. He actually felt rather pleased with himself as he noticed the admiring look in Adam's eyes.

“How does he do it?” Kurt wondered silently. “How does he always manage to make me feel this sexy?”

As Kurt slipped his arms inside the shirt and tugged it up over his shoulders, Adam stepped up close behind him. Smoothing down the collar, Adam then proceeded to button the shirt at the neck, his hands softly moving down over Kurt's chest, fastening button by button. Kurt could feel his breath, warm against the back of his neck, and his nose was gently nuzzling against his ear.

“It looks great on you,” Adam said quietly. “It brings out the color in your eyes.”

Kurt leaned back against Adam's chest, Adam's arms closing about his waist.

“Really?” Kurt asked, meeting Adam's eyes in the changing room mirror.

“Really.”  
Kurt turned in his arms, putting his own around Adam and resting his cheek on his shoulder. Adam's hands gently caressed his back.

“The quality is great, too...” Adam whispered. “It's really soft.”

“Yeah...” Kurt agreed. “Maybe I should buy it...”

“Mmm..”

Kurt lifted his head and pressed his lips against Adam's, feeling his heart flutter as Adam's mouth opened and allowed him inside. The kiss was soft, but eager, and Kurt could feel heat spreading all over his body. Adam's large hands cupped his cheeks, while Kurt let his own settle on Adam's hips.  
Breaking the kiss, Adam rested his forehead against Kurt's.

“Kurt,” he said breathlessly. “I was thinking...would you like to spend the night at my place?”

“Yes.”

Kurt surprised himself with how easily the answer came. He felt deep in his gut and his heart that he was ready and most definitely willing to take this step. And that feeling only intensified when Adam smiled that smile of his that made his eyes crinkle. There was that warm, bubbly feeling again.

*

They had pizza for dinner at Adam's apartment. Kurt texted Rachel and Santana, informing them that he wouldn't be home and telling Santana that she was welcome to sleep in his bed for the night instead of on the couch. They both promptly texted back, requesting a full report tomorrow, albeit with different phrasing:

“OMG!!! You MUST tell me EVERYTHING 2morrow!! Hugs!!!”

“Thanks for the bed, Ladyface. If I don't get details tomorrow I will go all Lima Heights on your ass.”

After the pizza, they popped “The Woman in Black” in the DVD-player and snuggled up on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn.

“Ooh, Daniel Radcliffe can really pull off that Victorian look,” Kurt said appreciatively, hugging a sofa cushion.

“Hm,” Adam muttered. “Do you think I could pull it off?”

Kurt peered appraisingly at Adam.

“I think so. But I like your usual look. It suits you,” Kurt said fondly. Adam responded by putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulling him a little closer.

After the movie, the laid back on the sofa, gently cuddling. Cuddling turned to kissing, kissing turned to full-blown making out. Breaking away from Adam's lips, Kurt tried to catch his breath. Meeting Adam's eyes, he glanced towards to bedroom.

“Adam...”

“Do you want to..”

“Yes. Now.”

Laughing softly at the demanding tone in Kurt's voice, they rose and made their way to Adam's bedroom. Clothes were removed, and touches were exchanged for each garment that fell to the floor. They settled down in the bed, taking their time familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies. Kurt thoroughly enjoyed exploring Adam, smiling to himself every time his hands or lips found a spot that made Adam gasp or moan, and made sure to remember each and every one for future use. Adam seemed to have a knack for finding his spots as well, and his mind soon became one big, lusty haze.

“Tell me what you want, Kurt,” Adam whispered against his neck. “Whatever you want.”

“You. Inside,” he breathed.

Adam prepared him, slick fingers gently working him open. Adam carefully entered Kurt, both of them gasping at the intimate sensation. Fully seated inside, Adam waited a few moments, paying attention to all newly discovered spots that were in reach of lips or fingers.

They began to move together, slowly rocking at first, Kurt's hands moving up and down Adam's back. Their movements gradually became more urgent, kisses more greedy and moans louder. One of Kurt's hands tangled itself in Adam's hair, the other grabbing his arm, while one of Adam's gripped Kurt's hip, the other reaching back to hold his leg up. Kurt almost sobbed with pleasure as Adam released his hip to take him in his hand. Unable to hold back, Kurt found his release with a strangled groan, Adam quickly following.

Both of them too boneless to move to the bathroom to wash up afterwards, they cleaned themselves off with tissues and then relaxed in each other's arms, dazed and sated. Adam's head was resting against Kurt's chest and Kurt was caressing his hair, smiling to himself as Adam softly began to snore. Feeling himself begin to drift off as well, he settled back more comfortably against the pillows. As he closed his eyes, he admitted to himself before finally falling asleep:

_“I'm in love again.”_


End file.
